skylandersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Maestro Eon
"Saludos joven Maestro del Portal, te estaba esperando. Yo soy Eon, tu Guía a este mundo!" —Eon. El Maestro Eon, '''también conocido solo como Eon''' es un Maestro del Portal veterano quien es uno de los personajes de soporte principal en la franquicia de Skylanders. El era el líder de los Skylanders antes de convertirse en un espíritu, y cedió su papel al nuevo maestro del portal, el jugador. En ''Skylanders: Imaginators''. se revela que tiene una sobrina llamada Aurora, quien la recluto como una sensei de Luz para entrenar a los imaginators de la clase Espadachín. Apariencia En su forma original Eon luce como un humano anciano, teniendo una larga barba blanca, sus ojos son de color azul, usa un casco con unos cuernos arriba y otros dos mas pequeño debajo y una gema azul en el centro. Usa una túnica azulada, con una gema azul en el centro del acorazado de su cuello, y usa un cinturón que va de su hombro derecho a su cintura izquierda, con los símbolos de los elementos grabados. Habilidades Aunque era capaz de lanzar varios hechizos, muchas de las habilidades de Eon solían confiar en el uso de portales y Skylanders que él podía convocar de ellos. En la serie de la Máscara de Poder, puede utilizar su personal para una variedad de hechizos, como la creación de terremotos cuando se golpeó en el suelo o convertir Kaos y Glumshanks en ovejas. Como Maestro del Portal, Eon también puede usar un hechizo de viaje en el tiempo que utilizó para transportar a Eruptor, Grim Creeper y Slam Bam en el tiempo en Eruptor Meets the Nightmare King, devolver los Skylanders a su respectiva línea de tiempo, así como usar el hechizo Para descongelar a Eruptor envejeciendo el hielo hasta que se derritió. Sin embargo, en su forma de espíritu, todavía es capaz de proyectar visiones y hologramas, y en Skylanders: Battlecast, se demuestra que todavía tiene la capacidad de encender temporalmente Skylanders y crear un hechizo poderoso que ataca a muchos enemigos a la vez y restaura la salud de sus aliados en igual cantidad. Historia Historia Como un servidor humilde, Eon comenzó a limpiar su vida en la cocina del Maestro del portal, Nattybumpo. Cuando tenía ocho años, se dio cuenta de que Eon no era un chico normal cuando accidentalmente activó el portal de Nattybumpo y lo teletransportó al centro de Los mares secos. Con los años, Eon se convirtió en el mayor entre los Maestros del Portal. Él reclutó a muchos Skylanders para ser los campeones legendarios de su mundo que son hoy, viendo sus capacidades potenciales y únicas que son capaces de luchar contra el mal en Skylands. Él llevó a los Skylanders a proteger el Núcleo de Luz y su mundo de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Eventualmente, Eon se convirtió en el último buen Maestro del Portal y se hizo más débil con la edad a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la Oscuridad regresara algún día. The Machine of Doom Después de celebrar su último triunfo sobre las fuerzas de la oscuridad con su Skylanders, Eon recibió noticias de su asistente, Hugo, y Flynn de ovejas voladoras atacando el Mercado Mabu. Usando su portal, Eon previó que el Mercado estaba estropeado por misteriosas formas que parecían ovejas, y envió a Spyro, Gill Grunt y Eruptor para investigar la conmoción. Después de descubrir que Kaos estaba buscando la Llave Parlachina, un artefacto usado para desbloquear una tumba que contenía un arma Arkeyan, Eon permitió a Spyro, Gill Grunt, Eruptor y Boomer ir a una misión para detener a Kaos de alcanzar la Llave en el Bosque del miedo. Aunque ausente, el viejo Maestro del portal apareció como una alucinación del peor temor de Spyro, siendo encadenado y encadenado mientras Kaos se burlaba de él. Más tarde, las enseñanzas de Eon influenciaron a Spyro para salvar a Kaos de un destino que el tirano malvado trató de traer a los Skylanders en la colapsante Pirámide de Recompensas Justas. Después de que los Skylanders escaparon de la pirámide, Eon transportó a la localización de Skylanders cuando la niebla que rodeaba el Bosque del Miedo se aclaró bastante para él para abrir un portal. El viejo Portal Master y sus Skylanders sabían que el ataque de Kaos era sólo el comienzo, pero celebraron su victoria juntos cuando Gill Grunt comenzó a cantar. ''Spyro Versus The Mega Monsters'' El Maestro Eon estaba entrenando a algunos de sus Skylanders, Spyro, Jet-Vac, Trigger Happy y Drill Sergeant, en una sesión contra una ilusión de un Drow Goliath. El entrenamiento terminó cuando Spyro accidentalmente quemó a Trigger Happy y Drill Sergeant, y abrasó la barba del Maestro Eon. El viejo Portal Master entonces oyó las noticias de Stealth Elf de un monstruo aterrador en el pantano apestoso y la envía a ella ya Spyro allí para investigar. Al enterarse de que Kaos ha dado vuelta a una nueva hoja al vencer a los malhechores, el Maestro Eon se sorprendió al descubrir que el malvado Maestro del portal ya se había ocupado de los problemas alrededor de Skylands de animales de tamaño gigante antes de que los Skylanders pudiera tener la oportunidad de salvar el día . Después de oír hablar de los intentos fallidos de sus Skylanders de salvar a un residente de Skylands, que terminó con Kaos salvando el día (de nuevo), el Maestro Eon y sus Skylanders fueron confrontados por los Guerreros Bibliotecarios de los Archivos Eternos que habían venido para advertir al Maestro Eon de que su Archivos Eternos, una biblioteca que contiene los libros peligrosos jamás escritos, estaba en terrible peligro. El Maestro Eon entonces envió a sus Skylanders para ayudar a los Bibliotecarios Guerreros a defender los Archivos, a los que tuvieron éxito. El maestro Eon felicitó a Spyro por su victoria en detener a Kaos, y se sorprendió más que el dragón púrpura compartiera la gloria con sus compañeros Skylanders que le ayudaron. El Maestro Eon guió a Spyro a los pisos inferiores del Archivo después de que el joven dragón se enteró de que Wiggleworth quería mostrarle algo dentro de la bóveda del Archivo. El viejo Maestro del Portal mostró a Spyro un libro que Kaos estaba buscando, el legendario Libro del Poder, un libro de profecía que muestra las predicciones más espantosas, como la caída de los Skylanders y el propio Spyro ... Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master El Maestro Eon estaba en la bóveda de los Archivos Eternos con Wiggleworth y mostró los Skylanders, Spyro y Gill Grunt, una visión dentro del Libro de Poder del Núcleo de Luz siendo destruida y la oscuridad envolviendo los cielos. Al descubrir que Kaos estaba detrás de la Máscara de Poder para usarla para destruir el Núcleo de Luz, Eon forzó el Libro de Poder a revelar los secretos sobre dónde encontrar los fragmentos de la Máscara, haciendo que el libro evocara una tormenta bóveda. El viejo Maestro del Portal logró "persuadir" al Libro del Poder para que mostrara donde el siguiente fragmento de la Máscara del Poder mintió, e instruyó a Gill Grunt a encontrar el fragmento, mientras Eon se quedó con Spyro en los Archivos Eternos para estudiar el resto de el libro. Después de la misión, los Skylanders parecían haber fallado en su búsqueda para recuperar el Fragmento de Agua como Kaos supuestamente llegó a él primero. Gill Grunt comprobó después una bolsa que trajo con él después de su batalla con el capitán Grimslobber y sostuvo un trapo sucio que el capitán había usado para envolver la Corona del Pescador. El trapo pronto se reveló como el Fragmento del Agua, haciendo que los Skylanders se dieran cuenta de que Kaos había robado nada más que una corona rota sin valor. El Maestro Eon entonces levantó el fragmento de agua a su alcance, insistiendo en que el fragmento se mantendrá en la bóveda para guardarla, pero sabía que esto estaba lejos de terminar como Kaos sería después del siguiente fragmento de la Máscara del Poder. Lightning Rod Faces the Cyclops Queen El Maestro Eon estaba asistiendo a los Juegos Anuales de la Tormenta Gigante cuando un accidente causó que el globo de aire de Flynn se saliera de control. Gracias al Skylanders presentes, pudieron salvar a Flynn junto con sus pasajeros, Hugo y otro bibliotecario guerrero, Squirmgrub. Entonces Hugo le dijo al Maestro Eon que la Máscara del Poder había revelado la ubicación del siguiente fragmento de la Máscara del Poder, y que Squirmgrub también había descubierto algo sobre el elemento malévolo. Eon y el Skylanders descubrieron entonces que el segmento del aire a la máscara del poder ha tomado aparentemente en la forma de una Ballena de tierra, que fue colocada en un parque zoológico sostenido por la Reina cíclope en las torres de la tempestad. El viejo Maestro del Portal, Lightning Rod, Pop Fizz, Drobot, Double Trouble, Cali y Flynn a las torres de la tempestad que mintieron más allá del mar de las tormentas en su misión de reclamar el fragmento de aire antes de Kaos hizo su movimiento. Terrafin Battles the Boom Brothers El maestro Eon examinó la cuestión de Rocky siendo secuestrado por Kaos cuando Terrafin, Sonic Boom y Hot Dog estuvieron en la Fantástica Feria de Hadas. El viejo Maestro del portal descubrió un libro que contenía información sobre el paradero exacto de los Hermanos Boom, algo que Squirmgrub había ocultado deliberadamente. Aunque tanto el Maestro Eon como Terrafin sabían que la acción del Bibliotecario era intencional, Eon creía que era un "error honesto". Cynder Confronts the Weather Wizard El Maestro Eon ordenó a los Skylanders, Cynder, Hex y Zook que se dirigieran a la Isla de los Muertos para responder a la petición de ayuda y averiguar la causa de las misteriosas condiciones meteorológicas alrededor de Skylands. Sin embargo, durante la misión de Skylanders, el gran Maestro del Portal fue secuestrado por el traidor Squirmgrub, quien también robó cinco piezas a la Máscara del Poder. Stump Smash Crosses the Bone Dragon Mientras estaba cautivo por Kaos, el Maestro Eon fue convertido en piedra por el desenfrenado Dragón de hueso. El antiguo Maestro del Portal fue devuelto a la normalidad cuando Stump Smash y su grupo Skylander convencieron al Dragón de que invadiría a todos los que atacara. Con rápidos hechizos, el Maestro Eon sometió a Kaos y destrozó el traje de armadura de Squirmgrub por su traición. Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos El Maestro Eon alistó a Spyro, Trigger Happy y Smolderdash a la Montaña de Lana para encontrar el último fragmento de la Máscara del Poder. ''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' Mientras observaba el Núcleo de Luz un día con Spyro y Trigger Happy, el Maestro Eon fue confrontado por La Oscuridad, y el malvado Maestro del Portal Kaos, que había regresado de su exilio en Tierra Yerma para intentar una vez más gobernar Skylands. El Maestro Eon dirigió a sus Skylanders contra las fuerzas de Kaos para defender la gran máquina, pero el tirano malvado logró destruir el Núcleo de Luz usando su Hidra, explotando a Eon y desterrando a los Skylanders a la Tierra en el proceso. Durante la explosión, el viejo Maestro del Portal fue arrastrado a su propio portal, ya no apareciendo en su forma humana, encerrado para siempre en el espacio entre los reinos como un espíritu. Aunque Eon sobrevivió a la destrucción del Núcleo, lamentablemente, no pudo luchar contra Kaos y La Oscuridad sin su verdadero cuerpo. Buscó el nuevo Maestro del Portal y los guió en algunos puntos de sus pruebas para salvar a Skylands. Después de Kaos fue derrotado, el Maestro Eon dio el honor de enviar Kaos a la Tierra a su ayudante, Hugo. Luego felicitó al nuevo Maestro del Portal por salvar a Skylands, pero les informó que el viaje con sus Skylanders era sólo el comienzo. Versión 3DS Eon jugó un pequeño papel en la introducción del jugador a las islas radiante e informarles de lo que sucedió a la tierra. Posteriormente, los Buscadores Místicos asumen el papel de guiar al jugador. ''Skylanders: Giants'' El Maestro Eon regresó en la secuela, guiando al nuevo Maestro del portal y mostrándoles la historia del gobierno de Arkeyan sobre Skylands, así como el surgimiento de los Skylanders originales, los Gigantes. Cuando el nuevo Maestro del Portal derroto a Kaos y al ejército de Arkeyan, Eon los felicitó por su victoria, pero reveló que el viaje con sus Skylanders y los gigantes apenas estaba comenzando. ''Skylanders: Swap Force'' El Maestro Eon llamó al joven Maestro del Portal para que ayudara a salvar las Islas Rompenubes del mal de Kaos y su madre. Cacica más tarde convocó a al Maestro Eon en la Madriguera de Madera para presentar al joven Maestro del Portal del rango de Maestro del portal y dar acceso a Misiones de bonificación y otros objetos de colección. ''Skylanders: Trap Team'' Después de que los Trap Masters fueron encontrados en la Tierra, fue el Maestro Eon el que llamó a su sucesor para ayudar a los Skylanders una vez más a detener a los Doom Raiders y Kaos de amenazar Skylands. Return of the Dragon King Cuando Spyro vino a la Academia Skylander para investigar sobre lo que estaba mal con sus poderes, el Maestro Eon fue uno de los individuos presentes. Acompañó a Spyro, y más tarde a Hex, fuera de la Academia para hablar con Persephone. Cuando se reveló que una hada llamada Calliope había robado sus poderes, el Maestro Eon asignó poderosos respaldos en forma de Wallop para acompañar a Spyro y Hex para localizar a Calliope, ya que no estaban en condiciones de enfrentarse a quienquiera para quien la hada estaba trabajando. Rey dragón muerto Malefor pronto se acercó a la Academia Skylander para lanzar un ataque en la escuela después de la desaparición de Spyro, Hex y Wallop. Un ejército de Skylanders fue convocado para proteger a la Academia, pero fueron abrumados por Malefor, que luego procedió a absorber sus poderes con un cristal para hacerse más poderoso. El Maestro Eon sabía que estaban tratando con una de las criaturas más peligrosas que alguna vez anduvieron en las Skylands y estaba seguro de que no necesitarían un milagro para lo que vendría, pero necesitaban Spyro. No fue hasta que Malefor rompió las paredes de la Academia que el Maestro Eon desafió al mismo dragón maligno para proteger a sus Skylanders restantes, sin éxito deteniendo a Malefor de absorber más poderes de los héroes caídos. Sin embargo, su amenaza no fue tomada en serio por el dragón malvado, que afirmaba que el espíritu del Maestro del Portal no tenía poder sobre él. Cuando Malefor fue derrotado por los Skylanders gracias a la redención de Calliope, el Maestro Eon tranquilizó a la hada que la Academia Skylanders sería reconstruida y que los Skylanders ayudarán a encontrar la familia de la hada. ''Light in the Dark'' Maestro Eon aprendió de Blackout y Spotlight de su situación de dulces dentro de algunas ruinas de Arkeyan. Al poco tiempo, Gearshift herida había llegado después de ser atacado por guerreros de caramelo creados por el villano, Pain-Yatta. El Maestro Eon envió a Gearshift para reunir a varios Skylanders que estaban dispuestos a luchar contra el ejército entrante de caramelos, mientras asignaba a Spotlight y Blackout para investigar las ruinas de Arkeyan en las que estaban antes para obtener más pistas. Después de que Pain-Yatta fuera derrotado, el Maestro Eon felicitó a los Skylanders, particularmente a los Skylanders de Luz y Oscuridad, por sus esfuerzos para detener la amenaza de dulces. ''Skylanders tomo 12'''' (Dia de graduación)'' Era el Día de Graduación en la Academia Skylanders cuando el Maestro Eon supervisó la prueba de simulación de entrenamiento que los Minis estaban tomando para su graduación. Él designó a Pet-Vac como líder del equipo, y cuando los Minis fallaron la prueba, el Maestro Eon confiaba en que Pet-Vac llevaría a sus compañeros Minis a la victoria. Cuando los Minis derrotaron a los invasores Doom Raiders más tarde ese día, la graduación continuó como estaba planeado y el Maestro Eon felizmente proclamó a los Minis como Skylanders oficiales. Rift into Overdrive El Maestro Eon estaba entre los asistentes del último día de fiesta escolar en la Academia Skylander. Cuando Kaos escapó de su prisión de Traptanium tres meses después, el viejo Maestro del Portal se preocupó cuando las conexiones del portal comenzaron a cortar a través de Skylands, dejando a muchos Skylanders. Convocó a los Skylanders juntos en la Academia y ayudó a explicar una manera de restaurar la conexión del Portal usando misteriosos motores. Posteriormente supervisó las defensas alrededor de la Academia junto con Spyro. Cuando los Skylanders lucharon contra la armada de Kaos para proteger a la Academia, el Maestro Eon caminó hacia el campo de batalla para confrontar a Kaos y trató de convencer al oscuro Maestro del Portal de La Oscuridad sobre el que no tenía control. Esto sin embargo cayó en oídos sordos y Eon fue capturado por Kaos. ''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' Después de su captura, el Maestro Eon fue encarcelado dentro de un grupo de Traptanium y fue colocado bajo el reloj del Conde Moneybone en la Tierra de los Muertos. Finalmente fue rescatado por los Skylanders y condujo a sus aliados en la guerra contra el Sky Eater de Kaos y La Oscuridad, ayudándoles con direcciones y compartiendo su conocimiento del mundo para encontrar pistas sobre cómo proceder. Cuando la amenaza fue derrotada, Kaos de repente asumió el papel de Eon en agradecimiento al Maestro del Portal, para sorpresa del mago más viejo. Fuera de la historia, Eon maneja una vez más la información del rango de Maestro del portal y ayuda al jugador con estadísticas y registros, Emblemas Polvo de estrellas y Poderes de Maestro del Portal. Curiosidades * Eon es mencionado en las historias de muchos Skylanders, habiéndolos reclutado en los héroes que son hoy. * Mientras que en forma de Espíritu, Eon tiene un parecido con Hektore, ya que ambos son cabezas flotantes, y el casco de Eon tiene dos picos algo parecidos a los de la cabeza de Hektore. * Antes de SuperChargers, la forma de cabeza de espíritu flotante de Eon no tenía un cuerpo completo. * A través de los comics entre ''Trap Team'' y SuperChargers, él cambió gradualmente de tener su cabeza visible a cualquier persona a una forma del cuerpo llena mantenida por la maquinaria a una forma espiritual independiente casi independiente, pero las circunstancias de tales cambios y cómo se realizaron son desconocidas. * Se asemeja ligeramente al Dr. Light de la serie Mega Man, ya que ambos tienen barbas blancas. * Es probable que Eon tenga más de 100 años, ya que se menciona en muchos antecedentes de los Skylanders introducidos en S''kylanders: Swap Force''. * Esto puede estar haciendo referencia a su nombre como un eón es un período muy largo de tiempo. * La voz de Eon está siempre en sonido envolvente. Los desarrolladores pensaron que cualquier tipo cuyo título oficial incluya la palabra "maestro" también debería tener un tratamiento de voz muy dulce. *su sobrina es la skylanders sensei aurora Categoría:Personajes Category:Personajes no jugables Category:Personajes masculinos Category:Maestros del Portal Category:Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Category:Personajes de Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Category:Skylanders: Universe Category:Skylanders: Giants Category:Personajes de Skylanders: Giants Category:Personajes de Skylanders: Swap Force Category:Personajes de Skylanders: Trap Team Category:Skylanders: Swap Force Category:Skylanders: Trap Team Category:Skylanders: SuperChargers Category:Personajes de Skylanders: SuperChargers Category:The Machine of Doom Category:Personajes de The Machine of Doom Category:Spyro versus The Mega Monsters Category:Personajes de Spyro versus The Mega Monsters Category:Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master Category:Personajes Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master Category:Lightning Rod Faces the Cyclops Queen Category:Personajes de Lightning Rod Faces the Cyclops Queen Category:Terrafin Battles the Boom Brothers Category:Personajes de Terrafin Battles the Boom Brothers Category:Cynder Confronts the Weather Wizard Category:Personajes Cynder Confronts the Weather Wizard Category:Stump Smash Crosses the Bone Dragon Category:Personajes de Stump Smash Crosses the Bone Dragon Category:Eruptor Meets the Nightmare King Category:Personajes de Eruptor Meets the Nightmare King Category:Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos Category:Personajes de Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos Category:Skylanders: Imaginators Category:Personajes de Skylanders: Imaginators Category:Personajes de cómic Category:Humanos